Misguided Youth
by Infiniti Z
Summary: *3rd CHAPTER UP* Following the ending of SF3:NG/2ndI: In his quest to be a great fighter, Sean is persuaded by the darker side of Shoto.
1. Chapter 1

Misguided Youth  
  
By: ZerOmegaDark  
  
***  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
I am pretty sure you all have read enough disclaimers in fan fictions to get the general idea of what they say like these are not my characters I am writing about, so I won't bother with all that. Suffice it to say: Capcom, don't sue. We know these are your guys, OK?  
  
Now that that is settled, on with the story!  
  
-ZerOmegaDark  
  
***  
  
"HADOU-BURST!!"  
  
"Shinkuu....HADOU-KEN!!"  
  
Ryu's and Sean's energy collide, Ryu's sphere of power easily overpowering Sean's sending the fighter flying then falling to the ground.  
  
"Sean, stop this! This is senseless!" Ryu urged the young warrior.  
  
But Sean is unrelenting.   
  
"I will not stop until you are beaten, Ryu! Master Ken told me not to return until I have defeated you!"  
  
Sean proceeds to attack Ryu with a ryuubi-kyaku but Ryu counters with a shoryu-ken sending Sean through the air once again. After getting up, he immediately charges Ryu and his met with a joudan sokutou geri to the face.  
  
"Sean, you have a strong spirit, but your skill is not great enough yet. With all due respect, you cannot possibly defeat me at the level you are at now."  
  
Sean is oblivious to Ryu's words, however, his anger and stubbornness getting the better of him.  
  
In a blind rage, Sean attempts to attack Ryu with a Hyper Tornado. But it is so sloppily executed that Ryu sees the attack coming well in advance and jumps over the charging Sean, sending him crashing into a tree.  
  
Ryu tries to reach the angered fighter again. "Sean, if you don't quit this someone is going to get hurt."  
  
"Yeah...you! Now be quiet and quit stalling! I will defeat you no matter how long it takes!" Sean charges for another attack.  
  
"HADOU...."  
  
Losing patience, Ryu decides to stop Sean in his tracks and end this fight.  
  
"Enough, Sean! If you don't stop, I'll stop you myself!"  
  
Sean pays Ryu no mind and continues to power up his attack.  
  
*I tried to warn him,* thought Ryu as he prepared to end the mindless battle. He starts to charge his attack.  
  
"DENJIN..."  
  
*I won't be defeated I will prove to Master Ken that I am a great fighter!*   
  
"...BURST!"  
  
"...HADOU-KEN!"  
  
The two opposing energies collide again with Sean's attack being engulfed by Ryu's once more, but as Ryu's energy hit Sean this time, waves of energy like electricity flowed over Sean's body.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!" Sean yells in pain and then slumps down to the ground, completely unconscious.  
  
Ryu sighs in regret that he had to resort to that attack on Sean.  
  
"It had to be done. He'll come out of it in a short while. We shall meet again young warrior...when the time is right."  
  
With that, Ryu walks away leaving a knocked out Sean behind.  
  
***  
  
end chapter one 


	2. Chapter 2

Misguided Youth  
  
By: ZerOmegaDark  
  
***  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
***  
  
Sean's head was pounding like a jackhammer. He had never felt anything like Ryu's last attack before. As he slowly rose to his feet, he opened his eyes to see Ryu standing in front of him.  
  
"Ryu, you're still here? God, how long was I out?"  
  
Ryu gave Sean an extremely cold look. "Long enough to look extremely pathetic. You call yourself a fighter? I've fought sparring dummies with more strength than you."  
  
"What'd you say?! You just got lucky with that last attack! This time I'll really kick your ass!"  
  
Ryu simply smirked and motioned for Sean to come on and try it.  
  
Sean ran full speed toward Ryu and launched a flying kick that he easily dodged. Sean then turned and attempted to tackle Ryu but found him fighting air again as Ryu jumped over the tackle and landed safely on the ground. Though getting pretty angry, he was able to think straight enough to realize the direct approach wasn't working and made a new plan. He began to charge a special attack.  
  
"HADOU..."  
  
Ryu, confident in Sean's weakness, simply stood his ground and awaited the attack.  
  
"...BURST!!"  
  
Sean fired his attack as Ryu looked on. The attack was almost to Ryu, but he noticed something strange. Sean's attack was angled toward the ground. Indeed, the attack hit the ground less than a foot from where Ryu was standing, kicking up a cloud of smoke and dust. Ryu was definitely confused but figured Sean was a worse fighter than he thought. That is...until he hears Sean.  
  
"HYPER-TORNADO!!"  
  
Sean comes at Ryu extremely fast through the smokescreen caused by the blast giving Ryu no time to react. He hits Ryu with a flurry of punches, a souped-up tornado kick, and finishes up with a ryuubi-kyaku holding the kick on the back of Ryu. A winded but satisfied Sean was sure that last attack took Ryu down. A few seconds later, still holding the kick, Sean realized Ryu was still standing with nary a mark on him.  
  
Merely slightly hunched over from the ryuubi-kyaku Ryu looked up at Sean and said something Sean definitely did not expect.  
  
"Are you finished?"   
  
A look of sheer shock washed over Sean's face until Ryu knocked it off of him with a hard shoryu-ken.  
  
Sean sailed through the air and rocketed back to earth and hit the ground hard. After a good minute a battered and bruised Sean tried to get his face out of the dirt, supporting his top half on his two arms.  
  
*How...how is that possible?! There's not even a tear in his gi!*  
  
Attempting to stand, Sean suddenly heard footsteps behind him. Thinking it was Ryu, Sean turned and stumbled to get into a fighting stance. As the footsteps got closer, he began to make out a familiar blonde in a red gi.  
  
"Master Ken!"  
  
Sean's fear turned to relief at the sight of his master.  
  
"Master, Ryu is surely a tough opponent, but I know I can defeat him! I just have to..."  
  
He was interrupted with a roundhouse kick to his face...by Ken. Back on the ground again Sean could only look up at his master in disbelief. Ken stared down with a hard look at his pupil.  
  
"You shall never defeat Ryu, me, or any other fighter. You are a disappointment to me and to Shoto. You are the weakest fighter I have ever seen. You were better off rotting in the Brazilian streets. As a matter of fact...you are better off dead."  
  
A disheartened Sean barely made it to his feet hearing one of Ken's famous special attacks.  
  
"SHORYU-REEPA!!"  
  
Sean saw and felt the first two advanced shoryu-kens come as fast as lightning but as was launched in the air by the second one, but the final one looked as if it was coming in slow-motion. Sean could barely utter what he thought might be is final words as he saw the final flaming fist coming towards him.  
  
"I...am...weak...."  
  
~*~  
  
Sean awoke with a start, sweating profusely. He sat up and looked at hands, taking a short while to realize what had happened.  
  
"A dream...a nightmare..."  
  
He stood up and looked down in his disappointment to his real defeat to Ryu. To him the fight in his nightmare might as well been the real thing. He pounded his fist in anger to the ground.  
  
"That dream was correct though, I am weak. I've gotta get stronger, but how?! I must get stronger! I MUST...GET...STRONGER!"  
  
His shouts echoed throughout the valley where Ryu had left him. As if out of nowhere yet everywhere a voice seemed to call out to him.  
  
"Do you truly wish to be a stronger Shoto fighter?"  
  
Sean turned to see a dark figure before him.  
  
"Who...are you?"  
  
***  
  
end chapter two 


	3. Chapter 3

Misguided Youth  
  
By: ZerOmegaDark  
  
***  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
***  
  
Sean looked in eerie wonder at the figure before him. It was a man with red hair, clothed in a dark, jagged-edged gi, and wearing a large-beaded necklace. Sean tensed up, half-ready to fight and addressed the stranger again.  
  
"Answer me! Who are you?"  
  
"Who I am is of no concern to you. However, I will tell you this much. I hold the key to releasing the true power of Shotokan."  
  
Sean appeared intrigued at his words but was a little skeptic.  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Yes...and that power can be yours young one. Imagine it, enough power to defeat any opponent. Opponents such as the warrior, Ryu. Why...you could even defeat your master Ken if you wish. You could fulfill your dream of being as great a fighter as your master...perhaps even better."  
  
Sean's skepticism faded as he thought about being as powerful a warrior or even better than his master. But one thing still bothered him.  
  
"Why are you willing to help me and what's in it for you if you do?"  
  
The man turned his back to Sean and looked up as he spoke.  
  
"You and I share a common obstacle...Ryu."  
  
"Ryu?"  
  
"Yes...Ryu has stopped me achieving my goals for quite sometime. Time and time again, Ryu has defeated me in my quest to be the greatest warrior in the world. I have trained for years to defeat him, but he always is one step ahead me of me. I am aware that Ryu has stood in your way as well."  
  
"Yeah, Master Ken told me not to return to train with him until I defeat Ryu. But so far I've been...less than successful."  
  
He turned back to face Sean.  
  
"Well, I can help you."  
  
Sean suddenly looked confused.  
  
"But...why me?"  
  
A dark grin appeared on the man's face.  
  
"You have a great potential inside of you. However, this potential can only be fully realized if the true power of Shotokan is unleashed within a person. When it is, combined with your potential, you can finally defeat Ryu and make your master proud. As for what is in this for me, I merely wish to have a hand in Ryu's defeat. "  
  
"So, you'll show me Shoto's true power and in return I just have to defeat Ryu?"  
  
"Correct."  
  
*This is my chance to finally get Ryu out of my hair and continue my training with Master Ken...if I'll still need it after this.*  
  
"We have a deal, sir."  
  
"Excellent."  
  
The man puts out his hand and Sean shakes it. He then instructs Sean to stand perfectly still and be silent. He puts his left hand over Sean's heart and begins an incantation in ancient Japanese.  
  
* Demons of hell, hear my voice! Release the darkness witihin this boy's soul! Unleash the true power of Shoto within in him! Fuel the darkness with his anger and enhance his strength! *  
  
Though he could not understand the words, Sean could hear them as clear as if he was speaking the words. Suddenly the man raised a fist with his right hand and pounded into the ground. The instant it hit the ground, Sean felt a pulse of energy go through his body. Instantly, he felt...changed...stronger...more than he had ever been.  
  
*You are now...Gou-Sean.*  
  
***  
  
end chapter three 


End file.
